Tea and Uggs
by Albion19
Summary: Annie kicks Micthell in the shin. The shin! Annie/Mitchell


"I feel like a used teabag." Mitchell groans and slumps down onto the couch, eyes closed. They had ventured back into the flat when dawn had arrived and the sounds of furniture being demolished and growls had stopped. It was like a bomb had gone off, thankfully without the added body parts.

"I'm not surprised, you hardly slept out there." Annie nods her head to the front door with a smile, broom in hand. "I had to hold up the telly when you nodded off."

"Cheers. Probably should have grabbed more, hate going shopping in that place. Sit." He reaches out to her and tugs on her cardigan and Annie sits beside him, placing the broom down on the now clean floor. Curling a leg under her she turns to him with a smile as he lays his head down and peers at her with interest. "You know you can sleep, I've seen other ghosts do it."

"And do they ever wake up?" She asks jokingly.

"Well, didn't want to be rude and ask." He chuckles but then grows serious as Annie avoids looking at him. Finally she shrugs, picking at a hole in her leggings.

"I dunno...I mean I tried once but - but I saw...something."

"Something?"

She turns, face grave. "You know, when you die? That. It was scary."

"Ooh, gotcha. Well I'm sure you'll be safe now, with me and George here. I promise to wake you up if you look upset." He smiles fully and she smiles weakly with a nod, sinking back into the destroyed cushions to make herself comfortable.

"I'd probably just dream about making tea anyway...I used to come down here in the morning and make Owen his 'waking up cup.' He likes Earl Grey and that kind of fancy stuff but it tasted like a cup full of flowers if you ask me. He said I just had an undeveloped palate." She makes a mock snobbish, "la-di-da" expression and then laughs it off.

"Nah you're right, it's disgusting." He grimaces with a nose wrinkle and a sleepy silence settles, Mitchell looking up at the ceiling, the only place safe from the werewolf's violence. Rising his brows up he blinks repeatedly against his hair.

Annie cocks her head, eyeing him for a long moment. Reaching out her fingers she gently brushes the messy tendrils over his forehead and then says in a singsong tone. "Someone needs a hair cut."

He combs his fingers through it, leaving it even more tasseled then before. "I know but I keep forgetting. You wouldn't think it looking at me now but I was vain as a peacock not that long ago." She laughs in disbelief and runs her fingers through his hair more firmly, sliding and pulling up a strand between two fingers and cocking her head in inspection. Mitchell lifts his eyes upwards and then back at her in consideration. "You can cut it if you like?"

"What? Really?"

"Yeah I don't mind. I trust you." Mitchell's face brightens at her gobsmacked expression and he touches the hand that's still in his hair. She was corporeal around him and George but sometimes he can't help touching her like she's made from mist. He had to stop thinking like that.

"I aways wanted to cut Owen's hair but he wouldn't let me. But I do know what I'm doing, my best friend works in Toni&Guy, she taught me everything she knows. I used to do my mum's hair all the time." Annie says with pride but then it quickly falters as she remembers and quickly turns her face away. He tilts his head in sadness and understanding, reaching for her.

"It's alright, I know." He cups her face and turns her to him and feels a swell of pity at her teary eyes. "Have you seen her, your mam?" Annie shakes her head, his hand still pressed to her cheek.

"No, not since the wake. I just can't...I can't even walk down the bloody street by myself!" She whispers fiercely, suddenly angry and he's surprised.

"Hey, don't be like that. It's not going to be an overnight thing Annie, no one's expecting you to, to...teleport to Japan! You take as much time as you need."

She smiles and sniffs, picking herself upright before narrowing her eyes. "I can teleport to Japan?" But whether she can or not is never revealed as the phone suddenly starts to ring. Annie jumps to her feet and picks it up in habit.

"Hello?"

"Annie!" Mitchell warns, gesturing for the phone.

"Oh shit, sorry." She hands it over hastily, embarrassed and watches as he speaks, titling her head when his face flashes with surprise.

"O-Owen? Hi...of course I remember you."

"Owen? Owen? Oh my god! OWEN!" She screams and clasps her hands together tight, a huge grin on her face but Mitchell looks uneasy, shushing her. Annie rolls her eyes and tuts, "he can't even hear me."

But Mitchell ignores her, suddenly looks anxious and eyes her swiftly. "What, now? Well I uh, the place is a bit of a mess right now...oh, oh well I -"

"He's coming over? Oh my Christ!-"

Mitchell frowns and turns around but she dances at his back and around, hands clasped into quivering excited balls. He lowers his voice, trying to avoid her. "Look I really don't think now would be the best time, in fact why don't you - OW SHIT!" Almost dropping the phone Mitchell swears and clutches at his leg, looses balance and falls down onto the settee. Nursing his shin he stares with shock at Annie as she mouths sorry and then pleads with him silently, hands praying. Pulling on her sleeves she stays at a distance, open mouthed as Mitchell appears to give into Owen's request to come over. Chucking the phone away he stares moodily up as Annie covers the huge grin on her face, overwhelmingly happy.

"Oh my god, oh my god...I - I better get ready, uh...Pens! I need pens."

"Pens? What about my shin?! I can't believe you kicked me. I'll never walk again, you'll have to carry me up the stairs from now on." He bemoans with mischievous eyes but she falls on her knees next to him, regretful.

"I'm sorry, honestly I didn't even realise I was doing it until you started hopping. I just really need to see him, you know?"

Looking more subdued he nods and she smiles, rubbing his wounded leg. He trails his fingers softly along her curling hair and then away, left with that snow cold tingle on his skin. "I didn't think you were ready. I was just trying to protect you."

She scoffs. "What for? It's only Owen!" So saying she jumps to her feet, and points at him. "Ok I'll be up stairs looking for that note-pad and then I'll come help you with the rest of the rubbish. Won't be a tick!"

Left alone and staring into space Mitchell feels a strange ebbing and rising sensation as he waits for Annie's ex-fiancé to arrive, unaware of the effect it was having on his eyes.

* * *

_Coda_

"That hurt you know, her in them weird chug boots."

"Ugg boots." George corrects.

"Whatever."


End file.
